


Belts

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, This is just crack, belts? I guess, it came from a discord chat, man that discord chat is something, pretty much, uh, yall can take bumbleby from it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Yang should really have a talk with her little sister about her relationship with Weiss.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Weiss!” Ruby was awfully chipper but then again, she always is. Weiss sighed, turning in her seat.   
“Yes Ruby?” Normally, Weiss wouldn't mind speaking to the girl but she's exhausted from all the missions that the General assigned to them.   
“Why do you wear so many belts?”   
“Uh, the pouches? I can carry more Dust,” Weiss blinked. It was an odd question.   
“Huh? Seriously? Do you not use them for anything else?” Ruby inquired, tilting her head innocently in curiosity. 

Blake’s ears twitched. Ruby’s words didn't sound remotely innocent to the Faunus but then again, Blake did read quite, uh, _intriguing_ books. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss was desperately trying to steer her mind away from the gutter. Ruby’s too innocent of course. She's just being inquisitive.   
“I don't know. Can't you use belts for securing stuff and tying stuff up or something?” 

Blake shuffled quietly from her bed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Ruby Rose_? Dirty-minded? No way. 

“I suppose, why does it matter?” Weiss wondered, a little curious as to why the younger girl was asking so many questions.   
“Eh, I was just thinking that I might try using more belts,” Weiss’ breath caught in her throat. No, nope. She doesn't mean that in that way. No.

That was it for the cat Faunus. How else could that be taken? She hurried through the hallways until she found Yang in the gym. 

“Hey!” Blake hissed, walking up to the blonde. Yang stepped back from the punching back, turning to Blake.   
“What is it?”   
“Uh, maybe you should talk to your sister,”   
“About what?”   
“Well, I may have overheard a conversation she was having with Weiss,”   
“Right…” Yang quirked an eyebrow. The Schnee may be dating her younger sister but Yang wasn't bothered by it. They were good for each other and at least Yang trusted Weiss. 

Blake cleared her throat awkwardly.   
“It was about belts,”   
“So?” Yang didn't understand why Blake looked so unnerved. 

Until she did. 

Yang’s mind went blank.   
“Ruby? My little sister?” She came to the same conclusion that Blake had. The same momentary thought that Weiss had.   
“ _Yeah_.”   
“Oh gods,” 

The two just stood there, completely unknown in what to do next. 

“I should talk to her,” Yang decided.  
“That's a good idea,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally talks to Ruby and Weiss heads to the library.

“Ruby,”   
“Hi Yang!” Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose as Yang walked in, having just finished her workout.   
“We should talk,” Yang crossed her arms in an almost threatening pose but Ruby has grown up with the blonde, it didn't have much of an effect on her.   
“About what…?”   
“Ahem, your apparent fascination with belts according to Blake,” 

Ruby blanked before remembering her conversation with Weiss yesterday.   
“Oh! Yeah, it looks cool but also uncomfortable at the same time so I was just asking Weiss about them,” she shrugged innocently.   
“Uh, are you sure that's all the conversation was about?” Yang watched her sister warily. Is it possible that Blake could've misunderstood? Yang wasn't oblivious to Blake’s interest in certain books. 

Ruby looked confused.   
“Yeah. You okay Yang?”   
“Just fine,”

-

Weiss is in the library. She’d snatched one of Blake’s books and hidden herself away in a secluded corner to read intently. She wasn't sure what to think of her girlfriend’s apparent interests so she decided to check some of her teammate’s books. 

Just for research of course. 

Blake walked by, pausing and backpedaling. She blinked, peering down at Weiss.   
“What are you reading?” The Schnee yelped, slamming the book shut.   
“Nothing!” 

The Faunus gave her a suspicious look before plucking the book from Weiss’ hands and scanning through the first page or two. 

Blake didn't say a word, tucking it under her arm before taking a different book from the few she had with her and passing it to Weiss. 

Weiss blinked, utterly confused. All of the books had sleeves on of course, hiding the true contents from prying eyes. 

Blake left without even saying a word and Weiss opened the book tentatively. 

She realised quite quickly that Blake had caught on to what she wanted to know as this book seemed to focus on the topic quite a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Jayme & Rose. Your ideas are absolutely giving me life omg. Seriously, keep them coming. I know it says seven chapters but I might do more, I don't know. I was planning to an 'I've been waiting all week to do this' thing based on my friends' ideas so 👀 
> 
> Also I know it's kinda short but it's crack, it's not meant to be a full fic. 
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.

**Author's Note:**

> Man Discord is great for crack and fic ideas it's hilarious
> 
> Wrote this for Jayme and Rose mainly.
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
